Love you
by IdunnnoNormero
Summary: Just Norma and Alex everyday life cuz everybody needs a little bit more of Normero in their hearts ( one shots ) .


Alex?" Norma screamed from the entrance door

"Yeah? I'm in the kitchen", He hollered

"Ok" ... she smiled and dropped her car keys in the hallway and walk towards him.

"Hey? I wanted to go to the groceries store... We're out of bread and I need myself a new dress anyway", she smirked

He placed his glass of water on the counter -"Well, I'm off today so I can come?" he shrugged

"Are you even ready?" she laughed looking up at him from head to toe.

"What? It's not like I never go to the groceries store?"

"Alex... I know you, I know you only ate those microwave disgusting food from that 7/eleven place" she pointed towards him " And God? How did you even survive without my food?!" her brows furrowing up.

"It wasn't that disgusting ...even though I do prefer your food and all ..." he mumbled, she cut him off

"And how did you even stay in shape?" with a faux perplexed tone

"I worked out"he winked

"What? For the women of white pine bay?" she snorted

"maybe" he smirked

He walked towards her and grasped her face,

She leaned in thinking he would kiss her but instead he kissed her nose and looked at her in the eyes,

\- "Ok let's go" he said with a smug smile, passing by her.

\- But...? She was dumbfounded, he left her wanting more.

\- "Sheriff Romero, come back here" she whined.

\- "what now? I thought we had to go?" he smirked

\- "Oh okay I see, wanna play like that? Then no more food for you!" she pouted.

\- "Out of arguments Miss Romero?" waving his keys in hand.

\- "it's bates" she said and was soon cut by Alex.

\- "come on, we're gonna be late now, we don't want the store to close on us? Need some bread and a dress I think? Besides if we need a dress we will need to go down town" he said in an amused tone, he knew Norma to well.

\- "Yeah…" she ran passed him, fetched his keys from his hanging hand and ran down the stairs,

\- "I'm driving the SUV today" she hollered from the parking lot

\- "whatever you want miss Romero" he said in a mocking voice.

\- "whatever you want Alexander, I'm ignoring you in the car!"

The drive to the groceries was about 10 min, and Norma only lasted 2 minutes without talking…Surprisingly she actually spoke first,

-"ok, what is your favorite dress?" She asked even though today she was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple burgundy shirt and her usual cardigan.

\- "Norma I like all your dresses" he was soon cut off.

\- "No, Alex I'm serious this is serious business" she said seriously, he had to suppress a laugh, she continued "ok let's start easy, what's your favorite color on me?"

-"i think all colors fit you", he added, "but if you insist I think Bordeaux and white is pretty good looking on you" he said

\- "And light blue too, It matches your eyes" he mumbled

the light turned red and she turned her head -"thanks" she giggled.

I was looking for some tomato sauce but I couldn't seem to find it in the normal aisle.

"Alex?" I huffed "I can't find the tomato sauce" I looked around.

"Oh so you're asking that to the guy who never goes to the groceries store, heh?" He said playfully, I glared at him. "okay I'll look" He laughed.

I was walking down the aisle and it felt like people were looking at me strangely, maybe they didn't know yet that Alex and I were married? who knows? Who cared anyway? Well I actually cared, Nevertheless I continued strolling down the aisle…

"Norma? Its right here" he pointed to some cans 4 feet away from me.

I got closer "I'm pretty sure they moved them" I huffed "but thank you Alex" I smiled.

We were strolling down the aisle together as I turned my head "Alex?" my brows furrowing "Yeah Hun?" I smiled but it soon vanished "I feel people are, I don't know, looking at me, well us, weird, I mean strangely? No?" I asked

"Norma… don't worry about them, there just probably surprised the old grumpy" "you're not old!" I cut him off, he smiled "well then, they're just maybe surprised that the grumpy young, sheriff is married AND going to the groceries store with his wife and she's fucking beautiful!" "Alex!?" I hit his arm "Really? You think?" I blushed, "Yeah I think so" He leaned in and kissed her in the middle of aisles 2 "Alex" she warned "not here" she grumbled against his lips "yes, here" he mumbled.

Anyway why the fuck care about what people say or think.

She leaned into his touch and kissed him lightly, "you now if we continue like this we will have to go straight home" she said "and we still have to go downtown get me a dress" she complained

"Very true Mr. Bates" he whispered

"Ah I see you finally got my name correct, Mister sheriff" she said coyly.

"Though I prefer Norma Romero" he said "ohh stop complaining big daddy" she laughed.

They shared a chaste kiss and they continued walking down the aisle before bumping into Caleb in the next aisle

"ohh? Hey, Norma Louise" he smilled , Alex could see Norma was unconfurtable, she stepped back bumping into Alex's chest "Hi caleb" her voices slightly trembling , " well im being rude" he laughed awkardly "im caleb and you are ?" he leaned his hand towards alex's and Norma tensed up and kept leaning even more back into alex when she saw caleb's hands aproching her,

Alex reached out his hand "Im Norma's husband"he sais confidently "the Sheriff of White Pine Bay" in a threatning voice ,he smiled , not that he was actually happy, he was just trying to tell the guy not to mess with him or norma. "oh great , congratulations Norma Louise" caled leaned back, turning around . Alex fealt Norma relaxing a little, he placed his hand on her waist "well congratulations to you both" he mumbled almost running out of the place.

Norma turned around facing Alex "looks like you scared him" she mumbled against his chest "good" he carresed her head .

"180 bucks?" he said in a shocked tone, "Yeah Alex that's the price you pay for a full cart and real food" she smirked.

She opened the trunk and he placed the bags in the SUV "hey? Before we get the dress, can we go put the food in my office?" he asked. "yeah, sure" she shrugged anyway the store is 3 minutes away from the police station" she smiled.

"Hello" Norma chirped. "hello Mr. Bates, hello Sheriff Romero" Regina buzzed them in. "how are you doing?" Norma asked Regina while waiting for Alex to open his office door. "I'm really good" Regina answered "And you?"

"Eh, I'm good" Norma smiled "have a nice day Regina" "you too!" and she returned to her desk and continued typing.

Norma closed the door and Alex was placing a bottle of water in his fridge

"she's actually nice" Norma said. He turned around "she talks a lot, god, never start a conversation with her when you're ready to leave the job" he huffed.

"oh, so you start conversations with her?" she came closer to him "And what does she talk about?" she places her hands on his shoulders "because I don't like the idea of her talking to you when everybody left the station ya know?" she whispered in his ear "She could try to seduce you?" she said.

"actually she was saying that she was very lonely and she was inviting me to have coffee with her" he deadpanned, her eyes got wide and she leaned back to look at him , He laughed "No, I'm joking". He cupped her face "oh good, cuz now I could just walk out of your office and slap some sense out of her". He then placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck, she pressed her head against his chest like a baby "you would never leave me for Regina, would you?" she mumbled. "oh my god, Norma, you really think I would leave you? especially for her?" he stated "I will never leave you... I oove you too much " he kissed her , she leaned in and whispered against his lips "okay, I love you then" she smiled.


End file.
